The Cursed Hyuuga
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Team Mai was always second best to Team Gai. Filled with people with their own personality, Team Mai shall show the World their shine. Sora Hyuuga, Isamu Momochi, Kotone Asai, and Mai Asai. Gaara x Oc, Ino x Oc, Lee x Oc, Gai x Oc
1. Prologue: Introductions

**The Prologue of 'The Cursed Hyuuga'! **

* * *

><p>Sora was never quite sure of herself, or her destiny. Her brother always preached about destiny; that a failure stayed just that, a failure. Sora Hyuuga was a failure; She failed at everything she did; Being a good sibling, luck, even her personality was a failure. She had always acted weird, hyper, to hide her vulnerability of her failures. Neji was the best at everything. Sora was barely even second-best, even her cursed seal of the caged bird was incomplete, the ritual, which was very painful, by the way, stopped by Neji midway. She is Neji Hyuuga's younger twin sister, and a master tracker with the use of her byakugan, along with being a master at killing with her Gentle Fist techniques.<p>

Isamu Momochi was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist, his parents dead by the time he was two. By his third birthday, he was adopted by one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. He was eight years old when Zabuza found Haku, gaining a new little brother of sorts. Zabuza soon discreetly left him at the Leaf before starting his coup d'etat against the Hidden Mist. Sarutobi soon found the boy, declaring him an orphan and enrolling the boy into the academy. Lord Third soon learned of the boy's past, and named him the Demon Child of the Shadowy Mist once he exited the Academy, and after his first actual mission. He is the wielder of Shadouheddohantā, or Shadow Head Hunter, and a master of Silent Killing. He is also one of a Kekkai Genkai, Shadow Style, which also grants him his Demonic form, a very… feared Kekkai Genkai only known to an unknown clan. Isamu seems to be the last of his clan.

Kotone Asai is an orphan of the Leaf, raised by her current Sensei, Mai Asai. While Mai is a master of Taijutsu, Kotone herself is a master of Weapons, namely the Kunai and such. She is also of a Kekkai Genkai, of which allows her to control sound, or Sound Style. She is Kotone Asai of the Hidden Leaf, the Sound Style Weapons Kunoichi.

Mai Asai is Kotone's guardian, and the Sensei of Team Mai. Currently engaged to Might Gai, she is just as enthusiastic as him sometimes about youth, having known him since their days at the Academy. A master of Taijutsu, along with knowing the sister technique to the eight gates, the seven forms of the dragons. She is Mai Asai of the Hidden Leaf, also known as the Leaf's Hidden Dragon.

Together, they are Team Mai.

Sora Hyuuga, Kotone Asai, and Isamu Momochi.

This is their story.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Chuunin Exams

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear, Sora? Rookies are gonna be entering the Chuunin exams, maybe even your little cousin. What was her name?"<p>

"Hinata. Lady Hinata."

"Do you have to call her 'Lady'? You obviously don't like her… at all."

"Its her fault that Neji is like this. If she was never born… Neji wouldn't be who he is... " a sigh, "However, Lady Hinata is of the main branch. She is superior. Therefore, she must be called a 'Lady'."

"You could kill the bitch easily, though. She is just a rookie, all three of us have been training our abilities since a young age."

"I am not allowed to, Isa'. Besides, don't you have your own reasons for entering the exams? To see if those rookies are truly strong enough to had taken down your dad and brother?"

"We're both entering then! Good! Kotone's gonna enter anyway, cause she's Kotone! Like us, she has reasons. Her little crush is entering!" A chuckle.

"My brother's team fool, Rock Lee."

"Mhm."  
>We tune in on the speakers. One is a boy of average height, with the blade Shadouheddohantā on his back, and a green tint to his short-cut raven hair. He also had cobalt blue eyes, and extremely pale skin, like that of an albino. He wore an outfit similar to Hyuuga, Neji's, but with black capri pants and his shirt, a misty blue. His Hitai-ate was tied to his head, with cloth falling behind his head and swaying in the winds. The other was a girl of obvious Hyuuga relations, with long dark brown hair, lavender-tinted eyes, and wore a purple shirt with the sleeves detached and a dark blue tank top undershirt, along with slightly baggy black shorts to her knees and the normal ninja sandals, her hitai-ate on her forehead. As she is sitting, one could not tell her height.<p>

The girl, Sora Hyuuga, suddenly grinned.

"Well, at least this'll all be fun! I can't wait to fight those genin from other villages!" her face suddenly got dark, "And kick their asses all the way back to their mommies!"

Isamu Momochi sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>We then tune in on three people, Isamu, Sora, and another girl, walking towards the academy. The other girl has lavender hair pulled into a ponytail, and pale blue eyes. She wore a container for her kunai on her biceps, and wore a shirt similar to Sora's, only pure black and with a tan colored tank top underneath, with a short, see-through, white wrap-around skirt tied together at her left hip, and black leggings with the normal ninja sandals, her hitai-ate worn as a necklace. She seemed to carry a belt full of pouches around her waist. This is Kotone Asai, the last genin of this three-man cell.<p>

"Isamu, try not to get blood on your hair today." warned Kotone coldly.

"No promises, Ko'!"

"Don't call me 'Ko'. My name is Kotone."

"Buuuuut-"

"Isa', don't fight with her. It normally ends with you stuck in a wall."

"..." Isamu takes a step away from Kotone, causing the lavender-haired girl to grin.

"Afraid of me, Child Demon?"

"Shaddap, Kotone. Or shall I say, "The Sounds Weapon of Konoha?"

"Its the Sound Style Weapons Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf, baka!" a sigh came from the weapons kunoichi, "Yeesh. I'm in a team full of idiots."

Twin pouts faced her, causing her to sigh again.

"Let's just get to the exam room." she deadpanned. The trio kept on walking.

* * *

><p>There they were; the room where they'll start the exam to see who'll become a Chuunin. The Hyuuga of the group glanced around, her eyes falling on a boy who seemed to have an eternal glare, with messy red hair and a love tattoo on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. She found herself lightly blushing, finding him cute but also knowing him as Gaara of the Sand, having heard of him during one of her missions near Sunagakure. Isamu's eyes traveled to a blonde girl in purple yelling at the rookies, of whom he knew as Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of the local florist and a girl who could easily use flowers as shuriken from a young age. He couldn't help but to be smitten with the Konoha girl.<p>

They were then let into the first examination room.

The Written Exam.

Sora found it funny; she could simply use her byakugan to cheat for this test! Grinning slightly, she began to write down answers.

Isamu nearly laughed. He knew this stuff because Zabuza taught it to the boy, more or less. He filled out the exam nearly as quick as that Sakura Haruno chick who seemed so smitten with Sasuke Uchiha, the same boy _his _Ino was smitten with!

Kotone, having been sat next to Tenten, had simply copied off the other weapons Kunoichi fairly easily, having killed a person with her kunai without looking.

And so, the entirety of Cell number 5 passed on to the second trial.

Surviving the Forest of Death.

* * *

><p>The trio was grinning as they entered the Forest, the scroll they had shrunken by use of a jutsu Kotone seemed to know. The team couldn't wait to fight!<p>

"Lemme fight one! I wanna use Shadouheddohantā!" exclaimed Isamu, gripping his blade from his back.

"Go for it, Isa'." Sora said. Grinning, the Demon Child of the Shadowy Mist quickly killed the group of Amegakure ninja….

And getting blood in his hair in the process.

"Isamu, there's something in your hair. Its called your blood-filled shampoo." grinned Sora, as she collected the other cell's scroll, which was the exact one they needed; Heaven.

"Cool!" Isamu grinned, "Very good!"

The boy then passed out then and there, causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

"This is gonna be a long few days."

"You think?" The two girls sat by trees, and watched over their sleeping teammate.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed to herself, glancing at her teammates. It was dawn of the second day in the forest, and she was simply eating a small bag of chips she had stolen off Isamu's backpack. Sighing again, she soon placed the bag into her own backpack, and slung it over her shoulder and headed out, knowing that both her teammates were light sleepers. She began to walk from the camp, and out into the forest a bit.<p>

"I wonder if Neji finished yet." the girl mused.

"I wonder if you'll ever discover that." said a silky, yet creepy female voice behind her. She turned, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head!

Behind her, was a girl with jet black hair, with ghost white skin and snake-like yellow eyes, with copper eyeshadow and she wore a casual, fight-ready blue and white kimono decorated with snakes. The girl was smirking, as if she was a snake that had found its pray.

"Sora Hyuuga… Target seen. Nearly Curse Time~"

The Hyuuga gulped. Curse time? Curses were surprisingly painful… not really surprisingly they WERE curses….

But Nii-san wasn't here to stop it this time.

No one was. She felt like a little kid again, watching her uncle prepare the ritual to mark her with the symbol of the caged bird.

Her legs felt like lead.

She hated curses.

Pain flared up her neck, into her entire body.

She was bitten.

Snake-girl had bit her.

Sora Hyuuga blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FRIG!<strong>

**WHO IS THAT GIRL?!**

**I know, you don't! :P Its a mystery! :D Yay!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse Mark

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Sora! Sora, c'mon wake up!" exclaimed Isamu. He and Kotone, upon waking, quickly noticed the Hyuuga's absence, and had gone searching, soon finding the girl leaning against a tree, unconscious yet in obvious pain, a flower-like marking on the base of her neck. The two had spent the past fifteen minutes attempting to wake her up, but it never worked. Sighing, the demon child of the Shadowy Mist picked up his teammate, and took her back to the camp, setting her on her makeshift bed.<p>

"What in all hell happened to her…" questioned Kotone, her cold facade fading. Sora was a teammate, a friend, part of her family. Part of her own little group of Nakama.

"I don't know, Kotone. But I have a feeling that it has something to do with that marking on her neck." Isamu answered.

"Maybe." Kotone agreed, going to touch the marking. As soon as she did, it seemed to pain her friend even more than before. Kotone frowned, "This isn't good, Isamu."

"I know." Isamu bit his lip, "Let's wait, Kotone. Hopefully she'll wake up." The lavender-haired kunoichi nodded her head.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>It was evening of the second day, and Sora still hasn't woken up. Highly worried about their friend, Kotone and Isamu both shared watch over her, making sure no other ninja came to steal their scrolls. So far, quite a few teams attacked, none of Konoha. However, they were all killed by Kotone and Isamu; Kotone's kunai and Isamu's silent killing technique. Team 5 WAS known as a killing unit, after all.<p>

However, one group made sure to leave Team Five with something.

It was the afternoon, about an hour after the last team decided to attack the two assassins. Thread first came at them, thread attached to a poisoned needle that hit Kotone's cheek, cutting it and allowing the poison to seep into her bloodstream. Angered at the blatant attempt to kill his teammate, Isamu reverted to his demonic form, allowing his eyes to gain a snake-like quality, and his hair stand on end, as if it was defying gravity. His skin seemed to turn blue, and his pupils, red. He took out Shadouheddohantā, and began to defend himself, Kotone, and Sora, using the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Unfortunately, the other genin knew how to find him within the mist, and one of them threw senbon at him, of which hit him in the gut. He felt the poison begin to work.

"D-Damn…" he muttered, not noticing someone awakening and standing until she spoke.

"Hmm… how idiotic… attacking my team…" spoke Sora. The Demon Child of the Shadowy Mist looked to Sora, and his eyes widened. The flower markings were slowly covering her, even appearing in her eyes, of which showed him that she had activated her byakugan. The other group of genin gulped, obviously recognising that she was a Hyuuga… and that she was pissed off. However, they didn't back off. Instead, they attacked, each throwing senbon.

The girl died first. Sora quickly dodged the senbon, and rushed to the girl who poisoned both her teammates,

"2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 PALMS!"

The other female genin flew after the last hit, and crashed into a nearby tree. Isamu could hear a _crack_.

Was the neck _supposed_ to twist that way? He shuddered.

Sora looked to the other two, "You ready to meet with Death?"

The two males gulped.

Isamu couldn't let it happen… Not when Sora was… like _this_. She'd never outright kill someone just for poisoning her teammates; She knew that Isamu was able to make a universal cure for most poisons.

"Sora… stop it…" Isamu spoke.

What he didn't know was, was that someone _else_ was watching. Someone close to Sora.

* * *

><p>Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fate never entailed something like <em>this<em>…

"Neji, that's your sister, isn't it? Sora's her name, right?" questioned Tenten from his right. Neji nodded.

"That is correct, Tenten. That's Sora." he took a deep breath, "I wonder what happened to her… Those markings are like those ones on Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah. Only more flowery." agreed Tenten. Neji's eyes softened a little bit; This wasn't the Uchiha survivor who he was watching, it was his own little sister.

He had to stop this before it got out of hand!

He found himself jumping from the tree branch he was on, and landing in front of Sora, just as she was advancing to the two genin who's teammate she had just killed. His little sister froze upon seeing him, but she also… _grinned_.

"Hello Neji…" she greeted, nearly creepily.

"Hey Sora." Neji greeted back, slightly getting ready to defend himself, just in case. He didn't much like the way Sora spoke to him. It sounded like… a murderer who just saw the perfect person to kill, the person they've been _wanting_ to kill for a **_long_** time.

"I'm sooo glad to see you haven't died here yet!" Sora said, "I wanna change that! I wanna show you that you're not always gonna be the best!"

She charged at him. Neji caught both her wrists, and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground.

"Sora. This isn't you. _Snap out of it before I make you." _spoke the elder Hyuuga Side Branch Twin. Sora was trying to stand, so she could kill him, but he didn't allow her to stand. Instead, he gripped both her wrists in one hand, and touched what looked to be the origin of the markings, just at the base of her neck. He surged his chakra into it, and silently heard Sora's yells of pain. The markings began to fade, leaving the origin behind. Sora fell limp in his hands, though he knew she was still conscious.

"Sora." he spoke, "Be more careful."

"I-I'm sorry, Neji…" was the only reply. His eyes softened again, before hardening, "Let's go." he said. He then looked to his sister's teammates. Momochi had already made the antidote for that poison and gave half to Asai and drank half himself. Good. Neji picked up his sister bridal-style, and walked to Momochi.

"Momochi. Take care of her and make sure she gets to the Tower." ordered the prodigy. Momochi nodded and took Sora into his arms.

"Don't worry, Neji-san. She'll get there safely." promised Momochi. Neji nodded.

"Tenten. Lee. Let's go." he spoke louder.

"Right!"

Neji's team, Cell Number four, quickly left the area, to the tower.

True to his word, Isamu made sure Sora got to the tower safely. By the time they got there, Sora was able to walk on her own, and so the entire team walked in together. They quickly went into an open room, and opened the two scrolls together. After getting information from a random Chuunin, they went on to the third trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Preliminaries <strong>

It was a real shock, learning that they had to have 1-on-1 preliminary matches before the final trial.

There were only eight teams who made it through the Forest of Death.

**Sasuke vs Yoroi **_Winner: Sasuke!_

**Shino vs Zaku **_Winner: Shino!_

**Kankuro vs Misumi **_Winner: Kankuro!_

**Sakura vs Ino **_No Winner_

**Temari vs Tenten **_Winner: Temari!_

**Shikamaru vs Kin **_Winner:_ _Shikamaru!_

**Naruto vs Kiba **_Winner: Naruto_

**Neji vs Hinata **_Winner: Neji_

**Gaara vs Lee **_Winner: Gaara_

**Dosu vs Choji **_Winner: Dosu_

**Team 5 free-for-all **_Winner: Sora (Sorry if you guys wanted to see the battle)_

Winners!

Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame

Kankuro

Temari

Shikamaru Nara

Naruto Uzumaki

Neji Hyuuga

Gaara

Dosu Kinuta

Sora Hyuuga

_**You all have a month to prepare and train for the Third Trial **_

_**Good luck!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to all who wanted to see Sora vs Kotone vs Isamu. I might make a One Shot if you guys really want to see that battle. <strong>

**Please review. **


End file.
